To Die or not to Die
by BeckyL97
Summary: The untold story of Light, Ryuk, the shy Kyoko, and the mysterious Shinigami named Takai. But what events will unfold when Kyoko finds a Death Note?


To Die or not to Die: A Death Note Fan-Fiction

Chapter One: Kyoko meets Takai

Kyoko walked down the street, daydreaming as she so often did. She flicked a lock of her black hair over one shoulder as she went. She noticed a figure walking past her. She had only known them for a brief period of time, seeing as she had only just moved into the area two weeks before, but Kyoko already knew their name to be Light Yagami. Just to be polite, Kyoko waved to them as she walked by, and they waved back, with the slightest of smiles, in yet another gesture that was merely out of courtesy. Kyoko then looked away. She kept walking. Behind her, Light heard Ryuk laugh.

"You have a crush on her, don't you?" he asked.

"What? No!" Light exclaimed, somewhat defensively. Ryuk laughed again.

"Come on, I saw the way you looked at her!" he said. "Besides, even if you don't have a crush on her, then she definitely has a crush on you! Didn't you see the way she looked at you? She has a real thing for you, I can tell." Light didn't bother replying. He kept walking until he became aware that Ryuk had stopped and had turned to stare after Kyoko.

"Are you coming or not?" Light asked.

"Well…" Ryuk muttered. "Never expected THAT to happen. Light, you've gotta see this. Really." Sighing in mild frustration, Light followed Ryuk's gaze and noticed Kyoko. She had stopped walking and was looking with curiosity at a black notebook on the pavement. It all looked like a rather familiar scenario to Light…

"Tell me that's not what I think it is." Light muttered. He saw Kyoko bend down and carefully pick up the notebook, opening it to the first page. Light registered her sudden shocked expression. He saw Kyoko look to either side of her before closing the notebook and walking off with it still in her hand.

"Oh God…" Light muttered. He heard Ryuk snicker.

"Looks like today's gonna be pretty interesting." he said.

About an hour after she had found the odd notebook in the street, Kyoko sat at her bedroom desk and examined her find in her hands. The words on the first page had quite shocked her… 'write someone's name here, they die, not much else'. It was all nonsense, she was sure, but even so there was something about the curious book that both made her want to keep it and frightened her at the same time.

"This is crazy." Kyoko muttered. She placed the black book down on her bedroom desk and turned around in her wheelie-chair, as if to get up and leave the room. But as soon as she laid eyes upon the second figure in her bedroom apart from her, she very nearly screamed out loud. The only thing that stopped her from doing this was the fact that the figure insisted she shouldn't scream.

The figure looked a little like a Pokemon Kyoko knew of… Gallade, wasn't it? Except its body-shape was different, it was mainly black in colour and thorns linedits limbs. It had black wings folded against its back and luminous red eyes that gave the most intimidating glare that Kyoko had ever seen. The thing, whatever it was, held a finger to its mouth in a gesture to silence her.

"So you found my Death Note, eh?" it asked, in a smooth and somewhat seductive male voice. The thing's accent sounded somewhere between British and American, and its voice sounded faintly like someone in their late teens. Kyoko remained in a shocked silence for a moment more, then she nodded, very slowly.

"That notebook thing? Yes..." she stammered. "But who are you? You're not going to kill me, are you?" The thing gave a slight laugh.

"Ah, yes, I suppose explanations are in order, aren't they?" he asked. "Well, here goes… the name's Takai. Takai the Shinigami, at your service, ma'am." He gave a bow and offered Kyoko a hand, which she shook to be polite.

"Shinigami? Death God, in other words?" she asked, in slight awe.

"That's right." Takai said, nodding. "And you found my Death Note, didn't you? You know what that means, right? Or didn't you read the words on the first page?" Kyoko stared at Takai, horrified.

"So that was true? About if I write someone's name in there and then they die?" she asked, trembling slightly.

"Yeah, that's pretty much all there is to it." Takai said, shrugging. "Now, I don't mean to be rude, but could we please go outside? It's frustrating to keep hitting one's head on the ceiling like this." Kyoko noted Takai's great height, so she nodded.

"Sure. Come on. I'm bored anyway." she said. "Hungry? I could get you something if you'd like. We've got soup, bananas, grapes, apples…" At the mention of the word 'apple' Takai went rigid and grinned to himself. Kyoko nodded, taking the hint, fetching an apple from the kitchen.

"Come on then. And by the way…" she began, handing Takai the apple and watching as he immediately took a bite. "How long am I going to be stuck with you for?" Takai swallowed the mouthful of apple he was chewing and thought.

"Several years, I'd say." he replied, shrugging casually.

"Great…" Kyoko muttered, sarcastically.

…

"So this is what your neighbourhood looks like, eh? Nice!" Takai commented, once they were outside. They had been outside for about 20 minutes, or thereabouts. "Not too shabby, not too grand!" Kyoko nodded.

"I suppose so." she agreed. "I've only just moved in, you see. I was actually born in England, but eventually mother decided it was time to come back here. That's also the reason I'm fluent in English and Japanese." Takai nodded. He coughed once.

"Hey, Kyoko, you don't have any more of those apple things, do you?" he asked. As it happened, Kyoko did indeed have one. She picked it out of her bag and gave it to Takai, who began eating it immediately.

"Can I ask you a question, Takai?" Kyoko asked the Shinigami. He had already eaten just about half of the apple.

"Shoot!" he said, mouth full.

"How come you like apples so much?" she asked. "They're nothing special." Takai swallowed and looked down at her.

"Are you KIDDING me?" he asked, incredulously. "These things are the best things I've ever eaten!" He took another bite of the fruit.

"Fine, fine." Kyoko said, shrugging. "Just asking." That was when Kyoko heard someone coming. She stiffened. She couldn't let anyone see Takai. They'd freak out!

"Hey, what's up with you?" Takai asked, in that smooth seductive voice of his.

"There's someone coming." she said.

"So what?" Takai snorted, with the slightest of laughs. He had finished the apple by now; even the core was gone.

"We can't let anyone SEE you!" Kyoko hissed. Takai face-palmed himself and laughed a little.

"Oh, I forgot! There's something else I need to tell you." he said. "Only you can see me." Kyoko stared for a moment or two. Then she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness for that." she muttered. Then Takai spoke up again.

"Well, you and anyone else with a Death Note and Shinigami, and the reverse is also true…you can see other Shinigamis." he explained. "But the odds of finding someone else with a Death Note are, as far as I know, extremely low…" He trailed off with a barely noticeable shrug. Kyoko nodded and the two started walking again. That was when Light walked around the corner. Kyoko was going to greet him, just in a polite gesture, but what she saw very nearly caused her to faint. She had seen Ryuk, and Kyoko had the same shocked reaction as when she had first seen Takai. Plus, judging from the stare Light gave in Takai's direction, Kyoko concluded that he had seen Takai as well. Kyoko met Light's gaze briefly before looking up at Takai.

"You were saying?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Takai shifted position, uncomfortably.

"Ok. I don't think either of us was expecting THIS." he muttered. "Then again, knowing my luck, I shouldv'e known anything could happen. Typical, and with a GIRL around, too." Kyoko didn't need a weapon. She gave him a look that could kill.

"My bad." Takai muttered, sheepishly.


End file.
